Sam is hired for a 20-day period. On days that he works, he earns $\$$60. For each day that he does not work, $\$$30 is subtracted from his earnings. At the end of the 20-day period, he received $\$$660. How many days did he not work?
Call $x$ the number of days Sam works and $y$ the number of days he does not. We can set up the following system of equations to represent the given information: \begin{align*}
x+y &= 20 \\
60x - 30y &= 660 \\
\end{align*} The first equation represents the total number of days Sam works, and the second equation represents his total profit. Solving for $x$ in the first equation yields $x = 20 - y$. Substituting into the second equation gives $60(20-y) - 30y = 660$. Canceling a factor of $10$ and multiplying out gives $120 - 6y - 3y = 66$. This simplifies to $-9y = -54$, or $y = 6$. Thus, Sam did not work for $\boxed{6}$ days.